marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Emil Blonsky (Earth-616)
Real Name: Emil Blonsky Nicknames: None Former Aliases: Agent R-7, the Ravager of Worlds Other Current Aliases: None Status Occupation: Professional Criminal, Former Spy Legal Status: Citizen of Yugoslavia with no criminal record Identity: Secret Marital Status: Estranged Group Affiliation: Ally of the Abominations and the Forgotten; Formerly partner of the Rhino, crew of the starship Andromeda, agent of the Galaxy Master, and MODOK. Base of Operations: Mobile Origin As a communist spy at Gamma Base in New Mexico, Blonsky activated Dr. Bruce Banner's gamma ray machine and bombarded himself with a greater dosage of gamma rays than that which transformed Banner into the Hulk. Since specific gamma ray mutation is determined by variations of genetic material, Blonsky's transformation resulted in a less human-looking form than Hulk's. Place of Birth: Zagreb, Yugoslavia Known Relatives: Nadia Dornova Blonsky (wife, separated) First Appearance: Tales to Astonish #90 History Almost nothing is known about the life of Emil Blonsky before he infiltrated the U.S. Air Force base in New Mexico that was commanded by General T.E. "Thunderbolt" Ross and where Dr. Robert Bruce Banner, the nuclear physicist who become the Hulk, conducted many of his experiments with gamma radiation. Blonsky made various attempts to sabotage missiles at the base that were vital to United States defense. Although each attempt was narrowly thwarted, the Air Force still did not know who the saboteur was. At this time the enigmatic alien being know as the Stranger had decided that the people of Earth were not responsible enough to use their nuclear weaponry wisely and therefore presented a threat of the other civilizations of the universe. The Stranger put the Hulk under his control and intended to use him to destroy humanity. However, the Stranger's control did not extend to Bruce Banner's persona. When the Hulk next changed back into Banner, the scientist decided to commit suicide in order to save the world from a Stranger-controlled Hulk. Banner made his way into his laboratory on the Air Force base and prepared to activate a machine that would bombard him with enough gamma radiation to kill him. Unknown to Banner, Blonsky was hiding in the laboratory, where he had been photographing Banner's gamma radiation equipment. Security officers burst in and carried Banner off. Unaware of the nature of the machine that Banner was about to use on himself, Blonsky stood in front of the machine and activated it. It bombarded him with a more concentrated and intense dosage of gamma radiation that Banner himself had received from the nuclear explosion that had first turned him into the Hulk. Like Banner, Blonsky had some unknown genetic factor in his body that saved him from being killed by such a great dose of gamma radiation. Instead, the radiation had an immediate mutagenic effect upon Blonsky, transforming him into the monster whom General Ross's daughter dubbed the Abomination. The Abomination gained greater strength than the Hulk at the latter's "normal" level of strength, and, unlike the Hulk, Abomination retained his full human intelligence. However, Abomination could not transform back into a normal human form. Infatuated with his newfound power, the Abomination beat the Hulk nearly to death and kidnapped Betty Ross. General Ross was so fearful for his daughter's safety that he ordered that the Hulk be revived in order to pursue the Abomination. When Banner's confidant Rick Jones pleaded with the Hulk for help, the Hulk broke free from the Stranger's mental control and reverted once more to Banner. Acting with General Ross's cooperation, Banner activated a powerful gamma radiation generating device he had invented directly upon the Abomination, thereby causing the Abomination’s strength to diminish rapidly. However, Banner grew so excited that he became the Hulk and smashed the weapon's controls, causing it to shut down before the Abomination's strength had been reduced below superhuman levels. The Abomination's strength was left at the level he has possessed since, which is greater than that normally possessed by the Hulk, but which the Hulk can exceed upon becoming sufficiently enraged. The angry Hulk attacked and defeated the Abomination. The Stranger, watching from afar, was so impressed by the heroism of Banner/Hulk that he decided that there might indeed be hope for humanity. The Stranger transported the Abomination to his base on another planet, intending to use him as an agent in future endeavors. However, the Stranger came up with few missions for the Abomination. Eventually, the Abomination was rescued from the Stranger's World and taken aboard an alien starship, the Andromeda, where he became first mate. After many months, he was returned to Earth. He battled the Hulk several more times but was beaten soundly each time. After one of these battles, the Abomination was saved from death by the Galaxy Master, a powerful non-humanoid being which enslaved civilizations and forced them to produce the energy it required to exist. The Galaxy Master employed the Abomination to precede it in attacking civilizations that might offer particular resistance to conquest. Empress Daydra of the Sagittarian race recruited the Hulk to defeat the Abomination, who had become known as the "Ravager of Worlds." The Hulk succeeded in defeating both the Galaxy Master and the Abomination. Somehow, the Abomination made his way back to normal space in Earth's vicinity. A U.S. space shuttle found the Abomination frozen in ice, once again in suspended animation, in orbit around Earth. He was brought to the attention of General Ross, and revived by former AIM leader MODOK, with whom Ross had formed a treasonous alliance. The Hulk, temporarily possessing Banner's intelligence, had been granted a presidential pardon. Ross, who disagreed with the pardon, made a deal with MODOK that the latter would revive the Abomination and take him as a servant in exchange for having the Abomination kill the Hulk. However, the revived Abomination, as a result of having been defeated by the Hulk so many times, had a pathological fear of facing the Hulk. MODOK subjected the Abomination to painful psychological conditioning to make him more afraid of Modok than of the Hulk, and sent him against the Hulk. The Abomination failed to defeat the Hulk, however, and so Modok used his mental power to disintegrate the Abomination. Despite his seeming destruction, the ethereal being known as Tyrannus reconstructed the Abomination, and transferred Blonsky's conscience into a human body. The former spy finally found himself able to lead a normal life, albeit briefly. Trapped in the Abomination's form, Tyrannus attempted to switch bodies with Blonsky. The process failed and the Abomination became a mindless, rampaging beast. Eventually the Abomination regained Blonsky's faculties and again clashed with the Hulk, this time as a pawn of the gamma-spawned super-genius called the Leader. The Hulk doused the Abomination in toxic waste, melting the Abomination's epidermis into mush. When he next surfaced, Blonsky had begun stalking his wife, Nadia, who believed he had died. A miniaturized Hulk, now possessing Banner's intelligence, convinced him to move on. Seeking revenge for the loss of his wife, the Abomination fatally poisoned Banner's wife Betty. The Hulk walked away from a confrontation with Blonsky, knowing that his forgiveness would be the one form of retaliation his enemy could not endure. After revealing to Banner his late wife's cryogenically preserved corpse, Thunderbolt Ross convinced his son-in-law it was time to bring Blonsky to justice. The no-holds-barred battle between the Abomination and the Hulk destroyed a town and ravaged the surrounding countryside, finally resulting in the Abomination's being placed in military custody. Not only had his grand scheme failed, but Banner also forgave Blonsky. The Abomination could not comprehend and endure his enemy's absolution, and his moment of triumph was twisted into crushing defeat. Blonsky realized he had become what he abhorred the most - it was he who was the rampaging, inhuman monster; not the Hulk as he had religiously believed all these years. Months later, the still-grieving General Ross manipulated the Hulk into attacking and almost killing Blonsky. The Abomination was taken into custody by the military; as punishment, he was forced to watch a film loop of himself and his wife prior to his transformation, making his incarceration a constant reminder of what he has lost. History by Danny W. Emil Blonsky was a communist Yugoslavian spy charged with infiltrating an American military base in order to obtain photographs of a gamma radiation projector on behalf of his government and to sabotage the base. Blonsky successfully infiltrated the base and, although his attempts of sabotage (as well as attempts to kidnap the general's daughter Betty) were thwarted, he managed to avoid detection by General "Thunderbolt" Ross and his security officers. When Blonsky was taking secret photographs of the radiation projector, Bruce Banner, alter ego of the monster known as the Hulk, broke in as well, hoping to use the machine to subject himself to a lethal dose of radiation and thus end the menace of the Hulk forever. However, Banner was captured by the base's military police before he could go through with it. Blonsky, intrigued and unknowing Banner's true purpose, stood in front of the machine himself and activated it, transforming him into a green-skinned, Hulk-like monster. Elated by his newfound power, Blonsky decided to kill the Hulk so that there would be no one his equal. Banner transformed into the Hulk and the resultant clash left the Hulk defeated. Taking Betty's reaction to him as his new name, the Abomination kidnapped Betty for use as a hostage in his escape. When the Hulk reverted to Banner, Banner managed to create a ray capable of drawing Blonsky to the base and of countering the Abomination's power, but the stress of doing so released the Hulk and the two gamma-powered titans began to fight once more. At the time, the enigmatic alien known as the Stranger was observing Earth at the time, and he decided that the Abomination should be removed, snatching the villain in the middle of the battle and taking him to his planet as his prisoner. The Abomination next appeared as a result of a spell cast by a coven of witches. The witches sought to prove their power by killing the alien Silver Surfer and hoped to summon a "tool" capable of doing so. Blonsky refused to obey the coven's commands, however, and left with plans to subjugate and rule the world. The Silver Surfer similarly escaped the coven and battled Blonsky. Eventually defeated, Blonsky was returned to the witches and returned to the Stranger's planet. Blonsky was briefly freed by a spell cast by a coven of witches hoping to use the Abomination to defeat the alien Silver Surfer, but Blonsky fled. He was eventually apprehended by the Surfer and forced to return by the witches. Back on the Stranger's planet, Blonsky tried to free the rest of the prisoners and unite them into a conquering force under his leadership. He succeeded in part by using the Stranger's devices to transport the god Thor to the planet, but once Thor learned of Blonsky's true motives, he defeated Blonsky and left him. Somehow, Blonsky made his way to a drifting asteroid, where he was rescued by the alien Xeron the Star-Slayer and conscripted to be one the oarsmen of Captain Cybor. Blonsky quickly beat his way into becoming first mate to Cybor, who was searching for the monstrous Klaatu. Klaatu made his way to Earth, and Xeron encountered and conscripted the Hulk as well. The Hulk and Blonsky would continually clash until Cybor's ship encountered Klaatu. During the battle with the beast, the ship was damaged and Blonsky and the Hulk tumbled to Earth separately. Blonsky often battled the Hulk several more times over many years. On one such occaision, the Abomination was brainwashed by Modok, and was sent to kill the Hulk. The attack failed, and Modok disintegrated the Abomination, who continued to exist as a cloud of free atoms. The villain known as Tyrannus was also in a similar state, and decided to merge his atoms with those of the Abomination. The resulting explosion reintegrated the Abomination, but was dominated by Tyrannus' consciousness. Tyrannus, as the Abomination, kidnapped Besty, now Banner's wife, in order that Banner might use the special nutrient bath that had seperated the Hulk from Banner, on the Abomination to make Tyrannus whole once more. The Hulk and the government agency known as SHIELD stopped the process, but in doing so seemingly destroyed Blonsky's consciousness. Tyrannus' allies, the Deviant Ghaur and Lemurian Llyra, arranged for Tyrannus to be freed, and the Abomination became a savage mindless brute. The heroes She-Hulk and Spider-Man confronted him, and the Abomination escaped. Somehow making his way to Philadelphia where Blonsky had previously lived, Emil Blonsky's personality suddenly resumed itself. Almost as suddenly, Blonsky was kidnapped by the robotic Sentinels. The Sentinels hoped to use the Abomination (and gamma-powered scientist Doc Samson) in a test to see if they could sterilize human beings and thus end a perceived mutant menace. The Abomination helped the similarly-kidnapped mutant heroes X-Men defeat the Sentinels but was confronted by their creator, Doctor Cynthia Chalmers. Promising Blonsky the Sentinels after she has used them to destroy the mutants, Abomination helped Chalmers rebuild the Sentinels but was ultimately betrayed by her and both he and the robots were defeated by the X-Men. Blonsky returned to stalking and attacking the Hulk, first encountering the grey-skinned intelligent Hulk and was seemingly destroyed after being tossed into toxic waste. At one point, Blonsky began stalking his former wife, Nadia Dornova, a recent emigrant to the United States and star of Broadway who believed her husband dead. Blonsky soon kidnapped Nadia but was confronted by the Hulk and the Pantheon. Recently developing religious tendencies, Blonsky was convinced by the Hulk to allow Nadia to return rather than reveal the truth of his now-monstrous existence. Blonsky remained in the sewers of New York, and began to attract followers of misfits and outcasts, humans and mutants. One of these mutants included at one point the one called Threnody, who was a victim of her own recently-emerged mutant powers. The misfits called themselves the Forgotton (later, the Abominations), and created their own community underneath New York. Blonsky served as their protector more than once. For example, when the New York sewers became a focal point between the police and drug traffickers, with the Abominations' homeless community caught in the middle. The Hulk arrived to help the police and battled Blonsky. Blonsky killed most of the police and news reporters before escaping. Threnody returned to Blonsky's sewers when escaping Mister Sinister. She was followed by her boyfriend at the time, the X-Man, and Blonsky fought him, seeing this as a betrayal of his community. X-Man used his psychic powers to allow him and Threnody to leave. Later, travelers arrived from an alternate future ruled by a villainous Hulk named the Maestro. The travelers helped the Abominations against the police, and revealed Blonsky and the Abomination's fate in their reality. Blonsky had come to regard his relationship the Hulk as one of equal status-- they were both ugly and psychologically scarred and alone. However, when Blonsky learned of Banner's marriage to his life-long love, Betty, Blonsky felt that now he was worse off than the Hulk. Blonsky learned that Betty was hospitalized, and he killed her by injecting his gamma-irradiated blood into Betty's dialysis machine, although the world thought that the Hulk was responsible. Betty's father, General Ross, discovered this fact by tracking the Hulk and instead, found Blonsky. Blonsky, apparently abandoning his homeless community, had gone on a rampage, destroying a town before being confronted by Ross. The Hulk had somehow tracked the Abomination as well, and Blonsky revealed that Nadia is "gone" to him as well. Blonsky escaped confrontation. Blonsky next appeared as a creative writing teacher, although he soon quit the job. Almost immediately, he was confronted by the Hulk, who was searching for revenge for Betty's death. After a protracted battle, the Hulk pulled his final punch and the Abomination was taken into custody by General Ross. More recently, when Bruce Banner was on the run from the mysterious underground organization known only as Home Base, he unexpectedly encountered Blonsky's wife Nadia living in an isolated desert home. Nadia offered Banner shelter and the two struck up an intimate friendship. At the same time, agents of Home Base infiltrated Blonsky's prison and made a deadly bargain him-- the promise of release and reunion with his wife Nadia in exchange for the defeat and capture of the Hulk. Despite the apparent betrayal of the agent S-3, Blonsky was inadvertently set free and he soon confronted Banner and Nadia. Nadia then revealed her true purpose for coming to the United States, to find her husband and to wreak her vengeance for the years suffered in a physically abusive marriage to him. In the confrontation, Banner transformed into the Hulk and the two beasts battled, with Hulk emerging victorious. Characteristics Height: 6'8" Weight: 980 lbs Eyes: Green Hair: None Skin: Green and scaly Unusual Features: The Abomination has two toes on each foot, webbed ears, and a ridged brow. He also possesses a massively muscled body with proportions considerably beyond those of an ordinary human. Known Powers The gamma radiation that mutated the Abomination's body fortified his cellular structure and added, from some as yet unknown source, over 800 pounds of bone marrow and tissue to his body. Unlike the Hulk's, the Abomination's transformation has proved stable; he cannot change back and forth between his human state and his superhuman state. 'Superhuman Strength: The Abomination possesses vast superhuman strength, enabling him to lift approximately 100 tons. Although the Abomination's strength surpasses that of the Hulk at the Hulk's normal "calm" functional level, the Hulk has a specially adapted adrenal gland whose secretions trigger the release of far greater amounts of physical strength than that of the Hulk's normal level to correspond to his heightened emotional states, while the Abomination does not. Hence, the Abomination's strength does not fluctuate like the Hullk's. The Abomination's great strength also extends into the highly developed and powerful muscles of his legs, enabling him to leap great distances. He has been known to cover a distance of 2 miles in a single bound. Superhuman Stamina: The Abomination's highly advanced musculature produces vastly less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. He is capable of physically exerting himself at peak capacity for several weeks before fatigue begins to impair him. Superhuman durability: In addition to great strength, the Abomination's bodily tissues are substantially harder and more resistant to injury than the tissues of an ordinary human. The Abomination's skin is capable of withstanding great heat without blistering, up to 3,500 Fahrenheit, great cold without freezing, down to -175 Fahrenheit, and great impacts without injury. His body is also capable of withstanding tremendous impact forces, such as artillery field canon shells and powerful energy blasts, without sustaining injury. Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite his great physical resilience, it is possible to injure him. However, he possesses an accelerated healing factor similar to that possessed by the Hulk. As a result, he is capable of regenerating great amounts of damaged or destroyed tissue with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. While the full extent of his healing powers are unknown they are inferior to those of the Hulk since the Hulk's healing powers, much like his strength, increases as he becomes angrier. The Abomination is also immune to all known Earthly diseases and infections. Suspended Animation: Extreme pain, cold, or extended lack of oxygen can cause the Abomination to enter a coma-like state of suspended animation, in which he can survive, perhaps indefinitely. Abilities: Emil Blonsky was a skilled spy prior to his transformation into the Abomination, and speaks fluent Russian. He is also a formidable hand to hand combatant, preferring to use street fighting techniques that enable him to make full use of his great strength. Weapons & Equipment * Miscellaneous * Alternate realities Ultimate Universe Abomination was a Chinese scientist named Chang Lam who was working to create a more efficient version of the Hulk. When he beleived his research was done he used it on himself. When he transformed he retained control of his permanently enhanced form because of his lack of mental disorders. The Ultimate Abomination is grayish-green in color and has large, pointed ears, a lizard-like tail, a long tongue that comes to a point, and a bald, smooth head, rather than the bumpy, "egg crate" head of his classic counterpart. He bears a resemblance to Hulk 2099, minus the hair and ridge of scales on his back. He also has an overly large upper body in comparison with his lower body; his most comfortable walking position seems to be bent forward and supporting himself with his arms as well as his legs, much like a gorilla, though he is capable of standing upright. He stands roughly 12 feet tall when supported on all fours, and roughly 25 feet tall when upright. He was, at the time of its inception, serving with the Liberators. He was last seen in the Liberators' fight with the Ultimates, battleing with Ultimate Hulk, a fight he lost, being decapitated in the process. Other Media The Abomination is the central villain of 2005's Incredible Hulk: Ultimate Destruction videogame, in which he is voiced, both as Emil Blonsky and the Abomination, by Ron Perlman. The game retells a definitive origin of the Abomination character, and ties directly into Peter David's Abomination focused sister-story entitled "Hulk: Destruction". Combined, the two redefine Abomination's origin in one consistent story. The Abomination reaches new levels of power in the game. He initially appears as approximately 12' tall as with his classic manifestation - and the ability to intermittently transform back into human form. In one of the cutscenes, Blonsky was talking to a creature called Mission Directive. Also, he hears the voice of his wife, Nadia say that Blonsky was so addicted to power that he became an Abomination. Due to the instability of his condition he later appears in much larger and more visibly mutated version of the Abomination, standing approximately 25-30' tall, with appropriately increased levels of physical power. Blonsky's inner being tricks him into thinking that Ross and Banner were the ones who tried to hurt him. Also, it tricks Blonsky into thinking that his enemies are trying to take away his career. At the final level, Abomination tries to kill everyone in the city by destroying the nearby dam, and the player as the Hulk must delay this long enough to allow the city to be evacuated. When the Abomination is finally defeated, a cutscene shows him destroying the dam and seemingly allowing himself to be drowned in the flood. Finishing the game gives the player a code, enabling them to play as the Abomination as he appears at the start of the game. This does not alter the story, and you are still referred to as the Hulk. The Ultimates and Ultimates 2 artist Bryan Hitch supplied most of the character designs for Ultimate Destruction, and the design for the Abomination's initial appearance in the game greatly resembles Hitch's later depiction of the Ultimate Abomination in Ultimates 2; the Ultimate Abomination design adds a tail and long tongue to the Ultimate Destruction version, as well as increasing the character's overall size and upper body proportions. Chief executive Avi Arad has confirmed that the Abomination will be a villain in the sequel The Incredible Hulk. Notes * Created by Stan Lee and Gil Kane. * The Abomination is the central villain of 2005's Incredible Hulk: Ultimate Destruction videogame, in which he is voiced by Ron Perlman. * It has been confirmed that the Abomination will be the main, or at least one of the main, villains in the loosely-expected sequel to the Hulk, Hulk 2. Related Articles * Character Gallery Abomination * Hulk (Bruce Banner) * Mercy External Links * Abomination article in Wikipedia. References *Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe #1 *Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe Deluxe Edition #1 * Danny Wall's Unofficial Handbook to the Marvel Universe ---- Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Bad Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Gamma Ray Exposure Category:Green Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Green Skin Category:Divorced Characters Category:Yugoslavian Category:Silver Age